Cytherea Charms
Flesh Crafting Charms Donning the Wardrobe of Flesh Cost:10m Type:Reflexive. Minimum: essence 2 Keywords:Shaping, Sorcerous Prerequisites: First Cytherean Excellency, Second Cytherean Excellency The Great mother weaves flesh as seamstress weaves silk. Like all artisans she builds first for herself. An infernal who learns this charm may mimic this effect. The warlock manifests Essence x 5 mutations as long as the motes are committed to this charm. Crucible of Flesh Cost:10m + mutation points Type:Simple. Minimum: essence 3 Duration:variable. Keywords:Desecration, Obvious, Shaping, Training, Sorcerous Prerequisites: Donning the Wardrobe of Flesh The second lesson of the Great mother is sharing. The Infernal creates a cocoon around a not actively resisting target. The infernal then spends a number of motes that are committed equal to the total value of the mutations or Attributes being bestowed. Any Beneficiary of this Charm gains the Negative Mutation, Creature of Darkness for no points. Cosmetic changes are considered to be 0 points for purposes of this charm, however they would still require a minimum of 1 hour. Gender is considered 1 point mutation for purposes of this alteration This charm takes a number of hours to complete equal to the total sum of the mutation points and/or attribute points bestowed. If removing previous "flaws" it takes a number of hours equal to the points granted. At Essence 4 the mutations created by this charm may be made hereditary. If the Infernal knows the Charm first sight of the Mother they may apply it to the Target of this charm. The Birth of Ten Thousand Monsters. Type:Simple Cost:Magnitude x 10 Minimum: essence 4 Duration:Permanent Keywords:, Shaping, Desecration, Obvious Prerequisites: Crucible of Flesh This is a permanent upgrade of the Crucible of Flesh that may effect a unit up to the Infernal's essence in Magnitude. The Womb of Creation Cost:10m + 1 wp Type:Permanent Minimum: essence 3 Duration:variable. Keywords:Permanent Prerequisites: Crucible of Flesh The Infernal may upgrade her Crucible to be a fully functioning Genesis lab. This removes all penalties of not having a Genesis lab and reduces the time needed to construct Genesis projects by a factor of essence x2. The Infernal may have a number of active independent Wombs equal to her Essence/2(rounded up). First Sight of the Mother Type:Permanent Minimum: essence 2 Cost:3m Duration:Instant Keywords:, Shaping Prerequisites: none A child cannot help but love and honor its mother. Obviously this extends to the mother of Creation. The infernal touches the target of this charm. Provided that the target gains a fully rested sleep, when the target of that charm awakens , he or she instantly develops a full strength intimacy of love and obedience toward the user of this charm, and only if the Infernal is the first person seen when the target wakes up. This counts as an unnatural mental influence. Healing Lullaby Type:Simple Cost:10+3m per hl Minimum: essence 3 Duration : Variable Keywords:, Shaping, Obvious Prerequisites: First Sight of the Mother. The Infernal touches the target on the forehead and they enter a deep, blissful sleep for a number of:Ticks for bashing; Long ticks for lethal; hours for aggrivated equal to the number of health levels they wish to recover. First Sight of the Mother may be applied to this Target. Mother's spiteful touch Type:Reflexive Cost:Variable Minimum: essence 3 Duration:instant Keywords:, Shaping, Crippling Prerequisites: Healing Lullaby Many have wondered if the Cytherea has become as twisted as her Yozi brethren, this charm is a telling sign. Upon successful touching a target and spending a number of motes of essence equal to the health levels of damage the target has suffered the target's body will heal wrongly. Bones will set improperly, infections will set in. This applies the Crippling Effect to the wounds. The real fun sets in if someone actively tries to use mystic healing on the target(including regenerative charms). The Healer must roll essence difficulty of the Infernal's essence. If the Healer fails the healing is tainted and cancerous doing a number of Health levels of damage equal to what the Healer is attempting to do. Geomancy Charms Womb of Stone Cost:NA Type:Permanent Minimum: essence 3 Duration:Na Keywords:Permanent Prerequisites: Womb of Creation This charm permanently upgrades its prerequesite allowing the cocooning of Entire Demenses reshaping them into manses with the same speed reduction as its prerequisite. The cocoon is considered a workforce equal in Magnitude to the Infernal's essence. Sea of Mind Charms Beget the Sea of Mind Cost:15m 1wp Type:Simple Minimum: essence 3 Keywords:Shaping, Sorcerous, Obvious Prerequisites:First Cytherea of Excellency This charm blesses a fresh water pool equal in size to the Infernal's essence x 5 Square yards transforming it into a Sea of Mind. This Transformation takes a week to Enact and requires a Resources 5 sacrifice that must be of NonCytherean Primordial Essence. A Sea of mind created in this fashion may attuned to by a Group of Magnitude equal to the Essence of the Infernal at the time of the creation of the Sea. The Sea Requires a further sacrifice of Resources 5 every year to maintain its size every year it is missed it shrinks in size as if the Infernal were one essence Lower. If a number of additional sacrifices to it are made equal to the Infernal's essence(or if its shrunk to the equivalent essence of the Infernal) it expands as if the Infernals essence(or equilvelant essence) is one higher. Actualize the Sea of Mind Cost:20m 1wp Type:Simple Minimum: essence 3 Keywords:Shaping, Combo Ok, obvious Prerequisites:Beget the Sea of Mind This charm works like Constructive Convergence of Principles with the exception that it may never work in Creation proper, nor Malfeas. Instead it treats any Sea of Mind as Pure Chaos even if the Sea of Mind exists in Creation. Like Constructive Convergence of Principles a second purchase allows the Infernal to the charm as Wyld Cauldron Technology with the caveate that any sacrifices must contain nonCytherea Primordial essence. Sharing the Sea Cost:Na Type:Permanent Minimum: essence 3 Keywords: Prerequisites:Actualize the Sea of Mind This charm permanently upgrades a Sea of Mind. Any use of Wyldshaping or its equivalent is considered 1 category easier within a Sea of mind that said user is attuned to. If the Sea of Mind is found in Pure Chaos the wyld shaper gains +2 Succesess before rolling. Motherhood charms First Sight of the Mother Type:Reflexive Minimum: essence 2 Cost:3m Duration:Instant Keywords:, Combo-Ok, Compulsion, Emotion A child cannot help but love and honor its mother. Obviously this extends to the mother of Creation. The infernal touches the target of this charm. Provided that the target gains a fully rested sleep, when the target of that charm awakens , he or she instantly develops a full strength intimacy of love and obedience toward the user of this charm as they recognize her as their Mother, and only if the Infernal is the first person seen when the target wakes up. This counts as an unnatural mental influence and may be resisted for an entire scene for 3 willpower. Adopting the Petulant child Minimum: essence 3 Cost:Na Duration:NA Keywords:, Combo-Ok, Compulsion, Emotion Prerequesites:First Sight of the Mother Wild and Feral children have no concept of civility. That is why they attack. Luckily for them Cytherea is willing to teach them differently. This charm upgrades its prerequesite. Now any who attack the infernal are considered legitimate targets and the Intimacy comes into existence instantaniously. This effect may be used in Mass combat if the Infernal also knows Mother of Nations. Mother of Nations Minimum: essence 3 Cost:10m 1wp Duration:Instant Keywords:, Combo-Ok, Compulsion, Emotion, Sorcerous Prerequesites:First Sight of the Mother Cytherea's love is boundless, all children are her children. An infernal who knows this charm may use the effects of First Sight of the Mother instantaneously on any nonhostile entity. For 10m 1wp and making it sorcerous the Infernal can infect a magnitude unit up to her essence with the love. Creation Knows its Mother ' Type:permanent Minimum: essence 3 Cost:na Duration:permanent Prerequesites:Adopting the Petulant child Creation knows its mother, even if the Exalted try to forget. An infernal who knows this charm cannot be harmed by the environmental effects as creation itself. Winds weaken around her, fires turn their course even lightning strikes other people. This charm does not work in the Wyld for the Infernal is not its mother. This charm Does not work in the Underworld for it death does not love her. This charm may work in the world bodies of primordials if the Infernal has some how caused said Primordial to build an intimacy of Love towards the Infernal.. Immaculate Mother Type:Reflexive Minimum: essence 3 Cost:3m or 2m, 1m Duration:instant Keywords:Combo-Ok Prerequesites:Adopting the Petulant child None can wound the mother, guilt overcomes the very essence of the world as it dare strike at her. This charm is considered to be a perfect parry. If the Infernal also knows Creation knows its mother the cost to use this charm is reduced by 1 if the attack is caused by a nonsapient artifact as it turns and bends unwilling to hit her, it is reduces by a further point if the attack is caused by a mundane weapon. This charm suffers the imperfection of the Mother. The Mother is love and cannot be harmed by Love, nor its dark twin hate nor the thousand other names one might call love. The Infernal may only use this charm if anything they have attacked this scene has some form of intimacy towards them, if not they are outside the web of love. Adorjan rightly frightens the fuck out of Cytherea more so than any other. Meddling Charms The Mother's Gift Cost:3m per dice Type:Reflexive Minimum: Essence 3 Keywords:Shaping Prerequisites: First Cytherea Excellency The Ebon Dragon Gives Failure, the mother gives Possibility. As long as an action acts in keeping with Cytherea's excellency the infernal may grant dice equal to what the infernal could buff himsself. The Mother's Boon Cost:4m per success. Type:Reflexive Minimum: Essence 3 Keywords:Shaping Prerequisites: Second Cytherea excellency, Mother's Gift Possibility is not enough to show her love. Cytherea can grant even success to her beloved children. The Infernal may now grant bonus successes as if using the Second Excellency on a target who has an intimacy of Love towards the Infernal and Vice Versa. ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights